Charmed: The Return of the Source
by IwillBEme4U
Summary: Chris,Wyatt,and his charge go to the Underworld in search of a demon who is terrorizing new witches. But when they get there they find a girl locked in a 'Tall Mans' Cage. When Chris releases her strange things start happening.PLS REVIEW.CRITISISM ACCEPTE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Charmed characters. I own my original characters but not the actors, singers, models who portray them.

Ray- Ray J

Girl in Cage- Emanuela de Paula

**Sorry if you can't see the pictures. I'm pissed cause ff won't show the stupid url code. If you can't see the pics i'll put this story on my quizilla account so you can see the characters. My quizilla account is also IwillBEme4U. You can also go to my photobucket account and see the pictures at** IwillBEme4Upics. Thank you for reading and please forgive the hassels.

**--**

"Wyatt watch out!" Chris shouts. Wyatt ducks down as a fireball barely misses his head. As he flips around to look at the demon who threw it, the demon collapses and screams as flames consume his body.

"Thanks Ray," he says, to the tall black man standing above him.

i82./albums/j263/IwillBEme4U/Charmed/l5291a8b606b9e1ade3cf30ac0f74620f.jpg

"Yeah whatever," Ray says as he helps Wyatt to his feet.

"You know what?" he replies, not waiting for a guess, "I think were not supposed to be down here."

"Ya think?" Chris retorts as they all follow him through the dimly lighted corridors of the Underworld.

"What the hell you guys! See, this is why I don't want to do shit with ya'll. You always get into some shit and then get my ass in trouble! We need to go, _now_!"

Chris shushes him and leads them into a small back room with boulders for walls.

"Man this is fucked up!" Ray whispers angrily as the two brothers take a look around. "What if some Darklighter is down here. Then the both of you will be screwed…Then I'll be screwed cause I won't have a way to get back to earth."

He watches Chris look up at the high ceilings and motion for him.

"What!" he whispers annoyed that Chris isn't paying attention to him. He follows Chris's finger as he points towards the ceiling at a cage held up by a rusty chain.

"Someone's up there," Chris states. Wyatt stops what he's doing and comes closer to the two friends.

"How do you know?" Wyatt asks.

"Someone was watching us. I saw her head."

"Well you must have good eyesight cause I can't see a damn thing. It's dark in here," Ray complains.

Chris lets his eyes follow the chain that's holding up the steel cell.

i82./albums/j263/IwillBEme4U/Charmed/102.jpg

"There. Wyatt release that hatch." Chris points to a wheel and a lever and his elder brother does what he's told. He takes his time lowering the latch and slowly turns the wheel.

"Hurry up!" Ray says running over and pushing him out of the way. Therefore, letting the wheel spin quickly by itself.

Chris dives out of the way so as not to be crushed by the falling death sentence.

As the cage hits the ground it dissettles the dust and debris on the ground. The cave is engulfed in smoke from the dirt. Coughing ensues and the three men look towards the cage. They wait for the dust to settle and through the smoke they see a dark figure. Chris steps closer and Wyatt grabs his arm to stop him. Chris pulls away from his grip and stops when his face is only inches from the metal. He stares at the figure inside, entranced by her beauty. The woman has long, wavy black hair and light chocolate skin. Luscious lips, high cheekbones, and a curved figure underneath a black dress.

s82./albums/j263/IwillBEme4U/Charmed/?actionview¤t69784NextSS08CasualwearEmanuela.jpg

He snaps out of his trance when her face turns from surprise to anger.

"We're not here to hurt you. Do you need help?" he asks.

"Of course she needs help. She's locked up in a cage," Wyatt retorts crossing his arms.

Chris ignores him as he tries to find a way to open the prison. As if the woman had read his thoughts her eyes traveled from him, to the side of a cage, to a box sitting on the edge of a grey stone well.

Breaking his gaze from hers he walks over to the small wooden box and precedes to open it.

"What are you doing?" Ray asks, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm getting her out."

He then opens the box to find a weird looking key about the size of his fist.

"Chris you can't do that. You don't know if she evil or whatever. And we're wasting time. Someone's bound to be onto us."

Chris ignores him and walks back to the cage. "Wyatt! Talk some sense into your brother!"

"Chris-," Wyatt starts.

"Look I know what you're thinking. But how would you feel if you were locked in a box?" Chris asks. Wyatt had a look of worry and confusion on his face. His body language showed that he wasn't comfortable with what his brother was doing but he nodded anyway and lowered his head.

"Oh my God!" Ray shouts putting his head in his hands. But both of them let Chris open the cage and reach out to the girl. She backs a short bit away from him and cuts her eyes.

"It's alright. We can help you."

She shakes her head with the same contemptuous look on her face.

"Please. Let me help you," he whispers to her. Suddenly he girl ducks and Chris is hit in the side of the head with an electric ball aimed for her. He grabs at the left side of his ear as it starts bleeding profusely. Wyatt takes quick action to kill the demon who threw the attack. Suddenly more demons appear throwing energy balls and flames at everyone, including the girl. Chris, Ray, and Wyatt fight off the demons but more shimmer in after every one is killed.

"Chris look out!" Wyatt shouts, but it's too late. A demon that had ducked out of the way used his telekinesis to throw Chris almost 12 feet into the air and then into the rocky walls.

"Chris!" Wyatt yells as he kills the demon. Chris lets out an ear piercing scream as he lands and his leg breaks in the opposite direction. Ray runs to him to protect him from any demon that might get too close.

i82./albums/j263/IwillBEme4U/Charmed/152.jpg

"My leg!" Chris screams throwing his head back in pain. The pain was so great that he totally forgot that half of his left ear was missing and still bleeding down the side of his neck. Ray helps Wyatt kill some demons before calling out to him.

"Chris needs help! He's bleeding badly!"

Wyatt looks over his shoulder to them before killing another demon. He then orbs to the boys' side.

"Hurry up!" Ray shouts at him as Chris groans loudly. Grabbing them both, Wyatt quickly orbs them out of the cave and back to the Halliwell manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said before I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. I also know that it's going a _little _slowly but I **promise** something eventful will happen in the 4th chapter. This is all just leading up to more crazy kooky characters being introduced. OHHHH ANNNDD I got 49 hits on my first chapter but nobody commented...WHAT!! Please guys. Gimme some feedback! I'm also thinking about putting a character in here based on a fan who wants to be in the story. And it won't be dumb like you're only in one or two scenes I mean like a real character. So boy or girl I don't care just message me with character stats and everything like if you want a love interest (except for Chris cause that's Bianca territory for right now). So I hope you enjoy this chapter and all its craziness and come back in a week and read a new chapter. And this time you don't have to go to my quizilla to see the pictures because there are none. Sorry for the long intro and here's a cupcake for you. -- _Hint: Go to bottom._

* * *

"Chris needs help! He's bleeding badly!"

Wyatt looks over his shoulder to them before killing another demon. He then orbs to the boys' side.

"Hurry up!" Ray shouts at him as Chris groans loudly. Grabbing them both, Wyatt quickly orbs them out of the cave and back to the Halliwell manor.

When Wyatt orbs into the house he instantly calls for his father. Chris screams again as he observes his blood soaked pant leg hanging lifelessly blow his knee. Leo rushes down the stairs at the commotion and his eyes widen to see the boys panic stricken faces.

Without saying a word Leo rushes to Chris's side and helps lift him up off the ground a onto the living room couch. Although they try to place him down gently this is still agonizing for Chris. Tears burn the corners of his eyes as he realizes the danger he's in.

"What the hell happened?" Leo shouts at his eldest son. When Wyatt refuses to answer him he looks at Ray.

"I think his leg is broken." Seeing that the boys aren't going to help him answer the question he looks back at Chris's leg which is staining the couch deep red.

"What is going on?" Piper asks entering the room, Melinda following closely behind. "Oh my God!"

Piper runs to her son and holds his head as she fears he'll pass out. Melinda just stands in the entry way, wide eyed with her hands over her.

"Well heal him!" Piper shouts at Wyatt. Wyatt immediately kneels down next to his brother and is about to start when Leo stops him.

"You have to put the leg back in its proper position before you heal it. Otherwise it might heal the wrong way."

"No!" Chris shouts angrily. He pushes Wyatt away before falling backwards again in pain. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Even though Piper's annoyed in her son's choice of words, she lets it go considering the situation.

"Chris we have to-" Leo starts but is interrupted again by Chris screaming at him.

"Hurry up!" Piper shouts. Ray starts to fall in the background until Leo orders him and Wyatt to hold Chris down. Piper moves away and starts to cry as Chris tries to struggle away from their grips. Ray holds down his midsection and Wyatt goes for his arms. Subsequently, he is elbowed the face by his brother.

"Shit!" Wyatt says as blood starts dripping from his nose. Leo shoots him a glare and he falls back into the position, restraining his brother.

Leo then tries to pull his pant leg up but stops when Chris shouts in pure agony. Tears now run down his face and he grits his teeth and moans while his face and neck turn bright red.

"This isn't going to work," Leo mumbles to himself. He tries to think of another way to remove the jeans when his daughter tells him that someone is going to hear Chris screaming.

Leo looks around and spots a pillow on the other sofa.

"Melinda give me that pillow," he commands, pointing a shaky blood stained finger at the object. "Piper get me some scissors."

They both run to complete the tasks handed to them. Not soon after he receives both of the items. He grabs the scissors and tells Melinda to put the pillow in Chris's mouth for him to bite down on. Chris reluctantly lets the edge of the pillow slip into his mouth as he braces himself for the pain that will follow.

"Hold still." His father starts to cut up the pant leg and reveals something worse than he expected.

He inhales deeply as he takes in the sight of the bone sticking out of the leg. But when Melinda sees it she freaks out. In turn making Piper freak out which leads to Ray and Chris freaking out. Chris bites down harder on the pillow because he can only think of what has happened.

"Ok Chris. Hold on." Leo takes the leg and bone and pulls and pushes both in the right direction. Thankfully Chris's cries are suppressed enough so no one outside could hear him. He tenses up as he struggles against Wyatt, Ray, and Leo. Finally, his body goes limp.

Leo finishes putting the bones back in their places and Wyatt takes his position. He is quick about healing his brother who now lies almost lifeless on the couch.

"His ear," Ray breathes. Wyatt heals his ear as well before Leo and Piper start to ganging up on him.

"What happened?" Piper asks through gritted teeth.

"Wyatt take Ray home. _Then_ you come straight back here and explain _everything_," Leo says.

Wyatt looks away, ashamed, and orbs Ray to their house which ironically is just down the street. One minute later blue and white lights materialize and Wyatt appears. He and his parents stare at each other for another minute before Piper screams, "Well!?"

"There was this demon and it kept messing with my charges _so _I took Chris and Ray with me to the Underworld to find him. But Chris wanted to go!"

"Just get to the point."

"We went into this dark cave and Chris let some girl out of a cage and that's when a demon attacked him! Then a whole bunch more started coming in and one of them threw Chris so high into the air and he just landed wrong! I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt! As soon as it happened I got us out of there. It was a total accident and I'm sorry!" he explains. He has one of the most hopeless looks on his face and Piper is so angry that without thinking she smacks him! Of course, besides Melinda, he's the only one who's surprised. He doesn't think his parents have ever been this angry at him _let alone_ hit him. Melinda quietly backs out of the room, forgotten about as Leo starts on Wyatt.

"You're sorry? You're sorry! That's it! You put 3 lives, including your own, in danger and you're just **sorry**?! Not regretful, scared, hurt? Because that's how we feel. You all could've been killed. You're so arrogant and think you know everything and you're so big and bad and look what happened! Chris could've **died**. _He could've **died**_! Just from blood loss alone! I thought you were smarter than this, Wyatt! I thought you had enough sense to know when to start and stop and when something sounds stupid! But apparently you don't have _that _ability an-...and I'm so disappointed in you. I can't even look at you...just leave."

"Dad?"

"Go! Now!"

Wyatt stands there for one more second before saying, "I really am sorry," and orbing out.

Leo is almost out of breathe when Piper starts crying again. She runs over to Chris's unconscious form and hugs him like it will be the last time she will ever see him.

* * *

On the next episode of Charmed there will be two new special guests to appear in the Halliwell's life. Who are they? Demons or Witches? Or maybe not even that! Keep reading to find out...out...out...


End file.
